


Breeding Ground: The Dragon's Favorite Daughter

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [32]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Mal intends to prove that she's Hadrian's favorite daughter. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on June 9th, 2019 as part of the Daughters of Potter 2019.
Relationships: Mal (Disney)/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon's Favorite Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 9th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon’s Favorite Daughter(Mal from Descendants-Part of the Daughters of Potter 2019)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The cackling fire in the library caused a lazy smile to go over Mal’s face. The daughter of Maleficent and also of Hadrian Peverell, the sorcerer once known as Harry Potter to countless legions of children around the world, felt a certain naughtiness stir inside of her.  
  
Mal sat on her father’s lap, and his large hand placed on the teenager’s thigh. Subconsciously, or perhaps purposely, he squeezed her thigh. Mal, smirking, took Hadrian’s hand and pushed it down the front of her leather pants, laying it directly on top of her pussy.  
  
Then, with a slow, circling motion, Mal rubbed her ass all over Hadrian’s endowment. She pressed back and forth, rocking her hips down onto his member through Hadrian’s pants. Hadrian groaned and then put his other hand on the side of Mal’s neck.  
  
“Seriously, Mal?”  
  
“I’m bored,” Mal said. “Entertain me...after all, I’m the Dragon’s favorite daughter.”  
  
Of course, there would be many girls who would disagree with that. Mal hiked up her shirt a little bit, to allow Hadrian’s pants covered cock to press up against the side of her back. She turned around and straddled Hadrian, pulling down his pants all the way.  
  
“Let’s have fun,” Mal said.  
  
“Fine,” Hadrian said.  
  
Mal teased herself with the length, rubbing up and down against her flat stomach. The size of Hadrian’s manhood, pressing against her tummy sent butterflies and lust just coursing through Mal’s body. Mal, tightening her grip around Hadrian, rocked her fist back and forth until his cock reacted to her.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Mal pulled her shirt up and pushed her breasts in her father’s face. The tease ended up working up for Hadrian wrapped his arms around Mal and pulled her in. Her young, supple breasts, pushed against his face. Mal leaned down, a lock of purple hair lightly brushing the top of Hadrian’s head as she did.  
  
“Suck my breasts, oooh, you make your little girl feel so good, Daddy!” Mal cried out.  
  
Hadrian touched Mal’s body and she just melted, like butter being left out in the sun. The Dragon knew what all of his daughters wanted. He pulled down Mal’s pants further and nudged her away from her.  
  
Mal, bending over in a lacy purple thong which matched the color of her hair, caused a warm stir in Hadrian’s loins. The material left little to the imagine, showing off his daughter’s fine ass and her nice pussy. Hadrian bent over, rubbing his cock all over her fine booty, her back, and down her legs. All while sticking his fingers into her pussy and rubbing it, making Mal just gush all over the place.  
  
“I need you, inside me,” Mal said. “You wouldn’t want to let your favorite daughter down?”  
  
“Are you going to prove yourself as my favorite?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“Yes, I’ll do anything,” Mal told him. “Now show me how you fucked all of the Princesses and made them cream themselves.”  
  
Hadrian bent Mal over the table and spread her gorgeous thighs apart. She pretty much asked for it and Hadrian gave it to her, spearing his thick cock down into her body.  
  
Mal’s eyes closed, the second she clutched Hadrian’s massive pole, just burying down into her body. The huge weight of Hadrian’s balls, slapping down onto Mal, thrilled her body. Hadrian, with a smile, palmed Mal’s tit, squeezing and releasing it and making her cry out.  
  
“Do, I have your attention, baby girl?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“Oooh, yes, Daddy!” Mal cried out.  
  
Hadrian pushed a little bit deeper into Mal, riding her into the table. Mal’s legs wobbled because of how hard Hadrian fucked his daughter. Increasing the depths of his thrusts, Hadrian slid almost all the way out of Mal.  
  
A flash of light, and they had been in different position. On the couch, with Mal crouching on top of Hadrian’s cock, and about ready to ride him cowgirl style. Mal speared down onto Hadrian and impaled her sweet young pussy with a foot long of prime meat.  
  
“I love your big manly cock!” Mal yelled. “Those balls are so full...but they should be...how many women have you bred anyway?”  
  
Hadrian just smiled and kept pleasuring his daughter’s fine body. Mal’s eyes, flooding with constant pleasure, opened and shut. She let out a heavenly moan with each rise.  
  
The next position caused Mal to almost dangle over the side of the couch. Hadrian grabbed Mal’s hips and rode her furiously against the edge of the couch. Hadrian, moving like a constant blur, shoved his big cock inside of Mal’s waiting body. Her hot opening, closing up around him, released Hadrian.  
  
Mal could not think of how this would be any better. She was proven wrong with Hadrian grabbing two hands full of her hair and spearing deep inside of her body.  
  
Hadrian rode Mal, and could feel her squeezing him. Her tight pussy, closing around him, formed a very heavenly seal. Snug and very nice, Hadrian rocked back and forth until the point where he had Mal screaming out. No words, but the implied praise of his prowess was right where he needed it to be.  
  
“And again,” Hadrian said.  
  
Mal came again, tightening around Hadrian’s thick manly pole. She unleashed juices out of it.  
  
“Taste how slutty you are.”  
  
Hadrian teleported right in front of Mal’s open mouth and shoved his cock into her mouth. The fresh pussy juices caused Mal’s eyes to widen. Yes, she knew she could get hot and bothered around her father. Getting the cock, covered in her juices, pumped deep down into her throat made Mal just long for him even more.  
  
Back inside of Mal, Hadrian rode her. Hadrian sat on the couch, thrusting forward, and Mal, stood on her hands. The blood rushing to Mal’s head did not stave off her growing, slavish lust directed to the only man who ever would make her feel good.  
  
Hadrian knew all of the right spots to hit on Mal. His balls, slapping hard against Mal’s thighs, threatened to unleash inside of her.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
A deep whine emitted from Mal, being denied her treat. However, the denial faded and more pleasure rocked her. Hadrian shoved Mal against the wall and held her legs up. Hadrian ran a finger up and down Mal’s leg while kissing her madly, and then shoved deep inside of her.  
  
Mal clamped down tight onto Hadrian’s very hard and very engorged pole. She very nearly lost all sense of herself from what Hadrian was doing. He rocked her body.  
  
“Do you want to cum for Daddy?”  
  
Those words sent chills down Mal’s spine. Her young, nubile body, blasted with pleasure, only increased. Mal wanted to show all of the love possible for this emerald eyed stud, who just happened to be her father. Hadrian endlessly rode her, making her insides just buzz. Getting closer, closer, until the point where Mal thought she would collapse in pleasure. Hadrian held up Mal and ravished her body with the deepest thrusts yet.  
  
And it hit.  
  
Oh, boy did it ever hit. Mal screamed out. The power of multiple orgasms, at least seven, rocked her body. Every time her body moved, Hadrian gave her no quarter. Father and daughter worked their hips together until Hadrian pinned Mal up against the wall and practically fucked her brains out.  
  
“Your turn?” Mal asked. “Please, Daddy.”  
  
The sweet little girl voice Mal used made a tingle rise from Hadrian’s balls. He pressed against Mal, running his hands up against her body and milking her tits. Pulling her back, Hadrian cupped two hands full of ass while sliding another two hands over her breasts.  
  
Magic. Just magic.  
  
The endless waves exploding through Mal’s body made her cry out and just explode. She gushed, no two ways about it. She just ended up pressed up against the wall. The cool surface against her back just a contrast to the pressure building up in Mal’s loins. Mal, pressing her nails down onto him, moaned in him.  
  
They came together, and as always, it felt purely magical. Hadrian thrust faster into Mal and stuck his stiff cock all the way into her warm hole. Mal took her father’s divine juices, allowing it to spill on a constant basis. It emptied, repeatedly inside of her warm cunt.  
  
“Perfect,” Mal said. “Absolutely…..wonderful.”  
  
“As are you,” Hadrian said.  
  
Mal dropped down to clean off her father’s cock. Only to get it dirty when he penetrated any and all of her holes. The cycle continued until Mal could not take anymore.  
  
Fortunately for both of them, Mal inherited her father’s stamina. That thought was the last coherent one to enter Mal’s mind as Hadrian threw her down onto the ground and fucked her in front of the fireplace on the rug throughout the night.  
 **End.**


End file.
